


Pieniądze

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [36]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Philosophy, Sugerowany pairing, happy end
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak to się mówi "Pieniądze szczęścia nie dają"</p><p>Prompt 36. "Pieniądze"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieniądze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).



> Zabawa fandomem, dziś wychodzą mi dziwne teksty, więc przepraszam

Od najmłodszych lat Tony miał wszystko czego potrzebował. Nigdy nie prosił o nic dwa razy. Podobnie było, gdy dorósł. Pieniądze zapewniały mu wszystko. Przez lata nie sądził, że potrzebuje czegokolwiek więcej.  
Gdy go poznał, był pewien, że są tacy sami. Obaj wychowani w dostatku, mieli u stóp cały świat. Nie potrzebowali niczego więcej. Jednak, gdy się połączyli, Tony zrozumiał jedno. Coś co nie było mu dane z żadną kobietą.  
T'Challa dawał mu komfort, zapewnienie, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Po pewnym czasie zrozumiał, że to miłość. Nigdy nie podejrzewał się o to uczucie. Jednak teraz, gdy je miał, nie zamierzał odpuścić.


End file.
